Take a Swipe at a Bee!
by The Starscream
Summary: Transformers, Autobots and Decepticons, continue the fight. But for what reason? They fight for nothing Unless they can find the ones that can save them. And how hard can it be to find them when they are hiding in plain sight? Rated M for a reason!
1. Prolgue

This is a Fanfiction based around Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

Warnings for future chapters.

* * *

Optimus looked out across the vastness of the ocean. It's blue waters churned in the high winds, mimicking the turmoil within the mighty Autobot leader. Rain slammed against his armour, as if . . in anger, an anger directed at him for his failure. The Prime dropped his helm. Even Earth recognises that his omission has fatal consequences for his race.

* * * * *

Megatron paced in his quarters. His helm was bowed as he went through various thoughts and relived memories. A foreign power flowed through him, but he wasn't sure what to do with it. There was nothing to do with it. His brother, his enemy, must be destroyed, that much was certain. But what then? Yes, he could take the Universe, but who will he take it for? He had no heirs! His family line ended with him. All family lines ended with every living Transformer now. In a way, everyone was equal, unless he could find one! Optimus might try to do the same! He must find one first to ensure that his code line remained. The evil smirk returned to it's rightful place as the Warlord exited his quarters and stalked through the corridors of their dead nursery.

* * *

I don't know how long this will be just that it will be a fair enough length! But heres a question, Has this got your attention? . . . .* raises eyebrow*


	2. Secrets!

Sideswipe rolled through the base. Humans called up to him as he passed, A mixture of 'ho Sideswipe"s and "yo"s. He knew nearly everyone on the base by now, bar the new recruits who had arrived the previous day. They were in the main hanger being introduced to their new 'team-mates'. They were also at his current destination.

Thoughts circled around his processor, he was worried. It was dangerous for him, he knew his existence was rocky as long as he remained here, but he couldn't just leave either. That was what he said a few weeks ago, but now he had no choice, he was nearly ready and so was his lone companion

Bumblebee turned to greet him as he entered the hanger, his helm bowed so that his chin hit off his chassies without a sound, the low nod also meant something else, Sideswipe recognised the request and nodded in return. He really needed to talk to the yellow Camero.

" . . . He is one of the top dogs around here and his orders . . . . . and mine, are law! Is that understood?"

A collective " Yes Sir!"

" If anyone believes that they are above this law, speak now and for never hold your place as a NEST personal!" Lennox rocked forwards and backwards on his feet as he addressed the men in front of him. " As you can see, our alien allies are a bit bigger then we are," Laughing followed his words. " If they step on you . . . well . . lets just say, I doubt a medic will be able to do much. We could get a pump, but our equipment here is very expensive, including the bicycle§§ pumps. It could be a very messy procedure!"

Sideswipe smirked as Epps started laughing, his well built shoulders jerking. The new recruits also laughed. Behind Lennox, Optimus Prime shook his head in amusement, his optics bright with laughter.

Lennox looked up and saw the silver Corvette Stingray and smiled. Sideswipe nodded in return. Some of the Newbies turned to see what was going on. They saw Sideswipe as he fixed his stance so that he was leaning against the door. Sideswipe smiled at them, but his patience was beginning to thin.

" Right, names, You know the Big Guy behind me, . .That is Sideswipe at the door, Bumblebee to his right, Ratchet their CMO, Jolt, and . . ." Lennox smirked " and their Weapons specialist, Ironhide, and just between you and me, leave the big guy alone! Those mounds on his arms are his weapons!"

The humans smiled nervously and while their back was turned, Epps and Lennox doubled over in silent laughter. Ironhide' stance stiffened, his cannons began twisting and turning. Ratchet shook his head while Bumblebee and Jolt, along with Sideswipe began to laugh. Some of the humans actually backed off a bit, whether it was because of Ironhide or because of the sudden rumble of engines, Sideswipe wasn't sure. Probably a combination of both. Lennox and Epps loved to scare the newbies!

" Right! Dissmissed! Report here at 1300 hours today! Any late people will be asked to race Sideswipe or Bumblebee around the Island for three laps!"

Sideswipe moved forward and looked at Optimus, light danced on his flame-painted armour. " Sir, request permission to use the training field."

" Yes, and would you mind bringing the twins with you?"

Sideswipe looked around. _Where were the twins?_

"They are at the brig." Optimus answered, as if reading his mind, and smiled down at him. " I need you to deplete some of their energy for me. Take Bumblebee with you too, he can handle them if they get out of control."

Sideswipe _nearly_ believed then and there that Optimus could read his mind, the reason he didn't is because he was a free mech! " Yes Sir!"

Sideswipe rolled over to the Camero. " Hey Bee? Can you come and help tire out the Bowling Balls?"

Bumblebee's engine revved in laughter. " Sure! Why not? I still owe them for Egypt anyway." Sideswipe smiled, he was still getting used to Bumblebee's voice. Ratchet had managed to repair it fully in the past month.

"What did they do in Egypt?" They exited the main hanger and proceeded to make their way to one of the outer hangers.

" They tagged along."

Sideswipe laughed.

***

So, why did he do this again? Oh yeah, Optimus asked. Yes, Optimus _asked_! He could have said no, but did he? Nope! But who could say no to Optimus? First of all, he is Prime and has a shit load of power, secondly . . . .he is a lot bigger.

Ironhide stood on the sidelines as he watched. The smirk on his faceplate said it all. Skids and Mudflap had had to be dragged from the brig to the field. That was fun, their paint was all scratched now, serves them right! Now however, they were currently fighting each other, they were locked in sibling combat and were hopping and rolling all over the place.

" Hey you lousy, two-faced bitch! It was my turn!"

" No it wasn't! It was always mine and how am I two-faced?"

Sideswipe and Bumblebee stood side by side and just watched. This was going nowhere. Sideswipe released an intake loudly causing 'Bee to look at him and shift on his peds. This was going to be a long day. 'Bee looked like he really needed to talk too and the waiting was getting to him as well as the Stingray and Sideswipe was not known for his patience! Why do you think he has wheels for peds?

Bumblebee had had enough and stormed forward, activating his plasma cannons on a low setting. They whined and hummed as they heated. His door wings folded back in annoyance as he approached the terrible twosome, and his step carried that determined gait he had when he was going to Sam's rescue from some random senario that involved random things, the latest being that Sam had somehow managed to get stuck in a tree. He had been hanging upside down by his foot. It was great blackmial material. Stopping a few feet away from the twins, he raised his cannons and waited till the twins had separated just enough for him to shoot the ground in front of them bringing them to a screeching halt.

" Hey!" They both chimed " What are ya doin?"

" Breaking you two up!" Bumblebee turned to Sideswipe with a glint to his optics. Without turning back he called " Mudflap, go stand beside Ironhide."

" What! Why?" Mudflap gave a nervous glance to an equally confused Ironhide.

" Kid, what are you doing?" The Topkick demanded as Mudflap approached wearily.

" Something." Was the answer.

" Bee? What are you doing?" Sideswipe slowly rolled towards the yellow mech.

" I already told ya, something." Bumblebee turned away and patted Skids on the back. " Okay, here's the game. Swipers and I are going to hide around the base. Your mission, find us and secure us." Bumblebee produced two sets of energon cuffs and handed them to the green twin who failed to hide his devilish, toothy grin. " I will have them back after!" Bumble stated as he turned and nodded to Sideswipe.

" And bowling ball number two is standing beside me because?" Both twins sent glares at the black mech. Ironhide had his helm tilted to the side and his arms crossed over a broad chest.

" I want you to make sure they don't cheat."

Ironhide grunted in reply but he grabbed the orange twin and lifted him clear off the ground and began to walk towards the hangers.

" Hey! Put me down you slagger!" Mudflap screeched in anger. Ironhide just simply ignored him. Skids followed them, after giving a quick glance back to the two mechs.

When they were gone both mechs moved silently towards the bases perimeter. The concrete training grounds gave way to grass covered mounds of earth as they continued in silence. When they found a suitable place to hide, simply behind one of the mounds that actually covered them, they dropped the silence sighed.

" What are we gonna do 'Bee?

Bee shook his head " I don't know!"

" We have to do something and fast. We are nearly ready."

" I know." Came the weak reply.

" Is yours still working okay?" Sideswipe asked as he stretched a servo forward to point at Bumblebee's chest plates.

" Yeah, been working like a charm thank Primus!" Bumblebee shuddered " What will happen if they find out?"

" I don't know. I don't want to know either!" Sideswipe growled. The tension in the air seemed to engulf them. It's presence was choking.

" Swipers, they are our friends . . ."

" Yes they are now, when they don't know! They won't be if they find out!" Sideswipe hissed angrily.

Bumblebee's optics dimmed in pain. " Do you still think that we are the only ones left?"

" I . . . . . maybe . . . . huh . . .I don't know!"

There was a low beep and Bumblebee brought up his arm, opening a compartment his face lit up in blue light as he watched the screen there.

" You put a tracker on Skids huh?" Sideswipe asked with amusement, the tense atmosphere diminished as they began to chuckle. " And I thought you played fair!"

* * * * *

Starscream stalked through the metal base. The grey walls reflected his image, giving the illusion that three Starscreams were walking down the narrow hallway. The Seeker's bird-like legs dragged him forward. He did not want to go where he was going. Megatron.

He let air hiss through his vents as he stopped outside the doors to Megatron's quarters. Wings and tail fins twitched on his back. He was nervous. Megatron had been in a bad mood lately, a very bad mood. It meant more beatings were in store for his SIC. Starscream had always wondered why he was chosen, well he did understand some of them, the ones that deserved it after an act of insubordination, but ones like the one he was most likely to receive now were, somewhat, uncalled for. He hadn't stepped out of line in a while.

He was about to knock when he felt it. A feeling, almost a pressure that ran through his circuits and cables. It focused around his Spark chamber. He gritted his dentals. Now was certainly not the time. He knew it was coming, he could feel it building within him. The urges, the feelings, even the thoughts that would stray across his processor. The biggest give-away was when he was with others and his optics would drift. What he didn't know was that it would be so strong and fast as it proved to be now. And this was only the beginning. A sense of dread passed over him. He needed to get out of here before he was discovered. He was sure that he was the last of his kind, maybe that's why he had a death-wish. He chuckled lightly. No he just hated Megatron full stop.

He took a deep intake, and knocked. There was allow growl from the far side, as heavy peds moved towards the door. _Didn't Megatron ever check to see who it was and what they had?_ Starscream thought to himself as the doors opened and revealed the silver Warlord. Stasrcream bowed as far as his unique frame would allow.

" My liege. You requested my presence?" Starscream rose again, fixing matching optics with a casual gaze. He was not in the mood to be beaten. The pressure had increased when he had laid optics on Megatron. Just his luck! He thought bitterly. He knew that if Megatron began to beat him, to touch him, he may reveal himself. The mere thought nearly made him shiver. He was in control for now, however, and nothing came to the surface.

" Starscream," The deep voice hissed " We must discuss something of utmost importance." The warlord stood back and allowed the Seeker to enter. He never turned his back on the Seeker and neither did the Seeker. It was almost a dance that they preformed when in each other's presence. Starscream sidestepped through the doors so that he was facing Megatron. The doors hissed closed behind him, taunting him. He was trapped.

He could feel the pressure move through him at an alarming rate. He was putting a lot of energy in to just staying still, but then he did have an excuse for being fidgety. He hadn't flown in ages and the energy build up was denying him the ability to stay still anyway. Megatron knew this already. If he were not to fidget, Megatron may get suspicious.

" Starscream, you are smart enough to realize the extent of our . . . situation, " He growled " Aren't you?"

" Yes. The Autobots still function, they have energy and we don't!"

Megatron narrowed his optics. Starscream tried not to hold in an intake. He had structured that sentence wrong, hadn't he?

" No!" Starscream flinched, not because Megatron had bellowed, or shouted, but because he said it at a barely audible whisper. That had caught the jet off guard. " We have no future army!"

Stasrcream felt everything spin as his logic centres screamed at him. So, Megatron had finally seen that fact, took him long enough.

Starscream tried to remain calm but his voice rose ever so slightly in frequency " And what are we going to do?" He cursed himself.

Megaron smirked, his optics burned bright with an emotion that Starscream didn't really recognise until his body screamed at him, the pressure became almost unbearable. Lust. Megatron's optics burned with lust. Starscream suppressed a moan as his systems attempted to react on instinct. He quickly overrode the codes and shut certain systems down.

" We need to find Carriers!"


	3. It Arrives!

Bumblebee crouched behind some rock formations that were grouped together. The edges burst apart as a shots blasted them. A few of NEST personal stood at his feet, crouched and trying to protect their heads from the flying clumps of rock.

Explosions and shouts assaulted his audios. Engines of both, Autobot and Decepticon, roared as the battle became dense with random gunfire. The first thought that the Camero had was that the Decepticons weren't even trying, and secondly that they didn't know how to aim. Another shower of rock as it was hit somewhere above Bumblebee's helm. The metallic sounds were barely audible as the rocks struck his armour.

Ironhide was somewhere to his left. He could hear the angry grunts and the whining of his cannons. A screech echoed across the battlefield and on instinct Bumblebee ducked further. This really was messy.

NEST was currently in a desert in Australia. The sand beneath Bumblebee's peds had a slight red tinge to it. It felt gritty and sharp against his metal skin. Ratchet will be fuming later, Bumblebee thought bitterly as he sprung round and aimed his plasma cannon at a nearby 'con. The blast caught the black giant in the shoulder. He stumbled backwards a few steps then locked onto Bumblebee with his red optics and roared in anger.

Bee rolled out from his hiding place to meet the 'con half way and prevent the humans from being caught up in it. There was a load clash as the two Transformers made contact. Bee, being smaller, had the advantage of being able to climb on his attacker and used it to the full. He never stayed still too long as he made his way up the shifting frame. Servos tried to grab at him but he used well aimed kicks and plasma shots to shove them away.

The 'con roared in frustration and managed to grab the yellow mech by the leg and he ripped him off. Bumble bee went flying through the air backwards. His back slammed into an uneven rock face. Pain travelled through him quickly. His back struts groaned and grunted as he stood to face the angry 'con.

"**You think you can beat me little Autobot?" **The 'con teased in Cybertronian. **" I shall rip you apart!"**

It lunged and bumblebee waited for the right moment then jumped over the 'con as it dived to crush him. The black body sailed under him and Bumblebee felt satisfied when he heard the tell tale sound of metal slamming against rock as the 'con went head first into the rock face.

Bee landed awkwardly, his legs wobbled and wouldn't move the way he wanted them too. Taking a quick glance at the stunned 'con, Bumblebee ran a scan. He grunted when he found that the hydraulics systems to his legs had been damaged from hitting the wall and then jammed from his jump.

He raised his cannons and shot the 'con in the helm and in the Spark chamber. He turned to see what was happening as the sound of offlining systems whined around him. Optimus stood mere meters from him, arm raised and sword pointing to the sky. In front of Optimus, a Decepticon took a weak step backwards before he fell to the ground. Energon sprayed from the would to his chest and neck.

Optimus transformed his other arm into his ion blaster and pointed it at the 'con's helm.

" **What is the purpose of this fight Decepticon?" **Optimus's voice was smooth and even, calm.

" **You Autobots must be eliminated!" **The 'con gurgled back, voice mocking. Optimus shot him while shaking his helm. Bumblebee watched the red optics fade away.

That was one of the last Decepticons. The others soon ran back to whatever rocks they were hiding under after the chase. Ironhide had succeeded in killing two more as they ran. The Autobots were unable to pursue the others due to injuries that had been sustained.

The trip back in the C-17 was quiet. Bumblebee, Jolt and Ironhide went in one together. Sideswipe and the twins, the next and finally Optimus and Ratchet in the last. Lennox sat beside Bumblebee and chewed gum, his head back and arms crossed. His eyes looked over Bee's form constantly. He kept muttering something along the lines of " I have to get me one of those" and Bee smiled to himself.

***

He ached all over. At the end of the battle he couldn't even walk. He still wasn't sure if transforming had been the best idea. He was in a lot more pain then he had been. He rolled down the ramp and onto the pavement just as the last plane landed. It's engines roared and hummed and the squeal of it's tires hitting the pavement made some of the humans look over.

He went straight to the repair bay and waited for Ratchet to appear. Why they have to put him on last? He thought as his engine struggled to provide the power for him to transform. Jolt came in after him. The blue Volt transformed with ease and settle himself on one of the berths. He looked at Bee silently.

" You take a pounden?" He asked as his blue optics scanned over Bee's frame.

" Not really. I have been in worse condition." Bumblebee replied as he arched his back to try and get rid of some of the discomfort.

Jolt gave a little chuckle and lifted both his arms. His servos hung loosely from the wrists. One was only hanging by a few wires. " One picked me up and swung me. He forgot to let go."

" That was nice of him." Bee replied as he twisted and turned to rid himself of the annoying ache in his back. Somewhere in the back of his processor, he told himself to stay still but the ache was demanding and won his full attention. It was a dull but irritating ache that swallowed most of his back and shoulders and it was driving him up the wall. " Primus! This hurts."

" Bumblebee sit down!" Ratchet ordered as he entered in his robot form. He used his optics to run quick scans over Bee as he strolled over to the supplies cabinet, optics turning a purple colour. " What did you do?"

" It appears the 'cons were in a throwing mood!" Bee hissed as he eased himself onto a berth, just sitting was making his optics flash in agony. " I was thrown against a rock face."

Ratchet snorted " That would explain the crushed back struts and cables, but what about the ones that are hanging loose? Did one try to pull you apart?"

" No," Bumblebee thought back for a moment. " I jumped up afterwards to escape a charging mass of metal. That explain it?"

Ratchet snarled " I am going to have to give you some pain dampeners in order to fix it, I can't knock you out in case something happens. I won't lie, It will be painful even with the numbing program."

Ironhide stamped into the bay with a grunt and sent a warning glare at the CMO. Optimus calmly enter behind him. " Have you obtained the damage report?"

Ratchet glared back at Ironhide as he spoke and prepared a needle like object. " Yes, Bumblebee is the worst, he'll make it and will be back on active duty within the week. I just have to reattach Jolt's servos then he can go," Ratchet narrowed his optics. " And I need to fix that mangled mess of metal on his chest plates!" Ratchet snarled as he indicated to Ironhide. " Sideswipe and the twins escaped with only a few burns, scratches and dents. They can look after themselves."

" My chassies are fine!" Ironhide grumbled as he picked a free berth in the corner furthest away from the CMO.

Bumblebee and Jolt chuckled at the Weapons Specialist. " If I were to guess Hide, I would say that you are scared of Hatchet!" Jolt sneered playfully, receiving a smack from the medic and a dangerous glare from the Topkick.

Ratchet approached Bee with the needle in servo. " Can you lie on your front." Bumblebee slowly slid around and lay down on his front as instructed. He felt Ratchet's servos run along his struts, inspecting the damage. Bumblebee failed to contain the gasp as the servos ran across the small of his back. He would have arched up in pain had it not been for Ratchet holding him down. He heard the CMO grunt and felt the pressure on his back increase on a less damaged part. The pressure felt weird as it also exploded in his Spark and with a jolt Bee realised the two were not connected. His Spark cried out to him and he tried to silence it by thinking of something else, anything else.

It had caught him at the worst possible time. Ratchet still had his servos on his back and he could feel them so clearly it scared him. His body reacted quickly and all his sensors became extra sensitive. He couldn't help but squirm under Ratchet's servos. Every touch against his armour sent sparks of pleasure through his sensor net.

" Bumblebee! Stay still!" Ratchet hissed. " What has gotten into you!"

" Sorry! It just . . . . feels . . .weird!" Bumblebee gasped. The pressure slowly turned into a powerful heat that consumed his torso. He heard Ratchet curse in Cybertronian before he felt a servo on his neck.

" Bee calm down, you're overheating! Optimus, make yourself useful and hold him still for me. I need to get some coolant."

Bumblebee felt the new, larger servos hold him down lightly and couldn't help but shiver when he felt systems onlining. His chest felt like it was on fire. He completely forgot about the pain in his back as he overworked his intakes to cool his systems. He was scared, he couldn't let them discover him! If they did, he knew he may as well be dead. It seemed the more he panicked the more alive certain, unwanted systems became. He could feel the pressure on his crotch plate and prayed to Primus that Ratchet didn't flip him over. They couldn't discover what he truly was!

Ratchet returned and Bumblebee felt the ports at the base of his neck being opened, he felt the insertion of the device, he felt the programming flowing past his firewalls. He felt the device being pulled out. He didn't feel the coolant being inserted into the same port because he was already consumed by recharge

* * * * *

Megatron watched as his second stiffened before him. Something was bothering the Seeker and he wasn't sure if he should be worried or not, worried about himself that is. Starscream's body temperature had been going haywire lately. Always very high but never constant. It was confusing. Megatron had ordered Starscream to go to Hook but the Jet dismissed it and claimed that it was because he was doing system checks on himself. He also blamed Megatron for not letting him out to fly, saying that it was normal for energy build up to cause overheating as well as his strange shivering.

" I need to fly!" Starscream's voice was strained reflecting that he really was desperate.

Megatron thought for a moment. " Is there anything else that can get rid of some of that energy?" He growled, even though he liked watching his second suffer but Starscream's strange behaviour was making him aggressive and feisty, plus he never stayed still.

Starscream stiffened further and Megatron noted the lack of fidgeting. It was almost like he had . . . . . .He had hit a sore spot! Megatron smirked. What was so wrong about asking that? The only answer that came to mind was interfacing. Overloads discharged built up energy. Many used interfacing as a stress release. But why would Starscream have such a reaction if that is the case?

" I asked you a question and I expect an answer!' Megatron hissed in mock aggression, truly he was excited. He could use this as an excuse to enforce his dominance over the treacherous Seeker.

" I . . . . .eh . . . . . . no!" The Seeker's body temperature rose in a bounding leap. Starscream's optics dimmed as he cursed silently. " Only flying sir!"

" I see," Megatron bent forward and swore he could feel the hatred rolling of Starscream's frame as he smirked. " Yet I have a hard time understanding that!"

" What do you mean? Are you calling me a liar?"

Megatron growled deep and dangerous. " Take a berth mate Starscream! You may find that interfacing helps!"

Starscream shivered and Megatron noticed the flash of pure fear that crossed Starscream's face. _Was he a virgin?_ Megatron thought. He had often seen mechs shoot the Air Commander lust filled looks but then again, one wouldn't know what would happen if one were to fall into recharge in the presence of a back stabbing Seeker.

But he couldn't throw up the chance to taunt the Seeker. " What's wrong Starscream? Surely you aren't a virgin are you?"

Silence as the jet flinched and shifted his weight.

Megatron smirked down at him. " Oh," He purred " Well now, I admit you really do like giving me surprises don't you!"

" Megatron, This is not what you called me here to talk about!" The jet hissed as he regained his appearance. " Let us return to the topic we should be discussing!"

Megatron chuckled darkly as he drew back. " Very well, but I do expect you to sort out this problem Starscream, I need focused soldiers!" He watched as Starscream's whole frame relaxed, but his temperature remained high, maybe even still rising ever so slightly.

" What are the chances that there may be one on Earth." He asked when he realised he was staring. " Could one of the current Autobots be one?"

Starscream tilted his head as he made the calculations, optics dimming slightly. " There is a chance, there is always a chance, but it is a tiny, tiny chance. In fact I would say even less then 1% of a chance. But there is a chance." Megatron observed Starscream and realised that the jet was talking to himself more then to him. Starscream's faceplate held some emotion but he wasn't sure what. " If there was some way we could make sure that one wasn't hiding among them . . "

" Hiding?" Megatron narrowed his optics. " From us?"

" No, they would most likely hide from anyone, well, depending on the mech."

" Explain."

" They wouldn't want to be found by either faction, especially now that the All Spark is gone." Starscream seemed to be choosing his words carefully

" They fear that they would be used," Megatron stated " even by their own. . .Interesting."

Starscream looked to him, almost like a curious sparkling. " What do you wish to do?"

Megatron laughed " I believe you have already stated our next course of action Starscream, we must make sure there is none hiding within in the current Autobots here on earth."

Starscream smirked, optics flashing and yet Megatron couldn't help but feel that the evil expression was forced onto the jet's faceplate. He didn't get to think on it further as there was a rap on his door.

" Enter!" He growled.

Soundwave stepped through the doors as they parted. He bowed low, blue and silver armour dancing with light.

" Lord Megatron!" His monotone voice said as he rose. " A unit has attacked the Autobots against orders."

Megatron felt rage envelope him " What!" He bellowed " Who led them?"

" Cyclonus. He has been deactivated at the servos of Prime."

Megatron paced in front of the other two. " Were any Autobots killed?"

" Negative and none received fatal injuries."

Starscream shifted on his feet. " Cyclonus? I though he was killed on Chaar."

" I only wish he survived so I could kill him with my own servos. Soundwave, make sure that no one and I mean no one, is to attack an Autobot. I don't care if they have the perfect shot. They are only allowed advance on one if they are sure that they can capture one without causing harm to the Autobot." Megatron paused, he couldn't really trust his army to do that. He had them trained to be killers and that's what they are. They would most likely kill the Autobot and claim that they met some difficulty resulting in the Autobot's demise. " No, get all units of the planet. I don't want anyone near the Autobots. I want them captured not killed and I can't trust the men to do that."

" Affirmative!"

" Oh and Soundwave, prepare plans to capture some Autobots. We have a delicate mission to perform." Megatron smirked as he thought of one of Optimus's men beneath him, squirming and crying out while at his mercy. That was a very nice image indeed!

* * * * *

Ratchet leaned against the wall watching Bumblebee as he lay limp and face down on the berth. To say he was concerned was an understatement. He released an intake slowly. Bee's temperature was down but it refused to go back to normal. It was strange to say the least. Although, he did have his suspicions. Bumblebee was young, quite young and may have only just reached the age, the age where it was safe enough for him in interface without causing damage to himself. Ratchet had thought him to be a bit older to be honest and it was a shock to realise that Bee's interface panel was active. It would defiantly explain why he had squirmed when Ratchet touched him. Bumblebee's systems were reacting as they should be. It was normal for a newly 'awakened' mech to have urges and systems onlinning randomly and suddenly. But the heat confused and worried Ratchet. That was unexplained. He made a mental note to ask Bee about it later.

Ratchet turned to the sound of light footsteps. Lennox and Epps peaked around the corner to the Repair bay. Their eyes scanned the room.

" I'm over here." Ratchet called softly after a few seconds.

Lennox and Epps looked over and gave a small smile each before rounding the corner fully and strolling over.

" Can we ask you something?" Lennox asked. Both were off duty and so was Ratchet. They could be friends now rather then soldiers.

" Yes you may, I was getting lonely here anyway." He said as he bent down to pick the pair up and place them on the table top beside him.

The humans exchanged a glance once on flat ground again, then Lennox looked up. " We overheard Optimus and Ironhide the other day. They seemed . . upset, angry maybe." Ratchet raised an optic ridge " We weren't ease dropping, . . well . . .we didn't mean too . . . .It just sort've. . . . happened." Lennox's face was one of guilt when he met Ratchet's optics.

" Go on. I understand what you mean. I have . . . . . often listened in on conversations, it is something that is hard to ignore."

Lennox sighed before continuing. " They were talking about your future. They said that this was the end of the line, well, Ironhide did, Optimus didn't really say anything. He let Ironhide do most of the talking. What did he mean?"

Ratchet took a deep intake to calm himself. He made another mental note to corner a certain pair of mechs and give'em a good talking too about where they have such conversations. " Don't worry Will. We aren't going anywhere unless your government throws us off the planet."

" What _did _he mean then?" Epps pressed and Ratchet cursed mentally. They had seen through his words.

Ratchet took another deep intake " What he meant was that this is the end of the line for our species as a whole. We are the last generation of our kind."

Both humans looked alarmed and deeply upset. " But can't you make more of yourselves, as in build more?"

Ratchet would've chuckled if he had the energy. " We don't build each other . . . "

" You can reproduce?" Both humans looked shocked. Lennox coughed and regained his calm composure. Epps blinked a few times with his mouth hanging open, that was until an elbow found his ribs.

" Yes, indeed, well some of us can . . . .but that number is so very, very low. The All Spark used to grant us new sparks when we asked but there was certain conditions required for that and now, with the All Spark gone, we can't do it that way any more. Only certain mechs can reproduce now and like I said they are few in number. I, even as a medic only met a few in my whole existence."

" Do you have females?"

" No. We are, as you would call us, hermaphrodites. . . . "

Both humans gave him a blank look. " What?"

Ratchet looked at them " Hermaphrodites. You don't know what this means?" The humans shook their heads and Ratchet continued " We are both male _and_ female."

Epps gave another blank look " So . . . . . you are like flowers?" Lennox made a face at this.

" In a sense yes, but we don't stand around all day looking pretty!"

" So how does the Cube way work?"

" When we have a relationship with great trust, we bond. We join our sparks together to become one. Something similar to getting married only we cannot get divorced. A bond is for life. If one dies they both die. Back in the days, bonded couples could reproduce with the power from the All Spark. We didn't realise this untill it was shot out into space. No more were born to that method ever again. However, there are a select few who can carry without being bonded. They are known as Carriers, and they can become 'pregnant', as you call it, easily. There has not been one for some time now and we fear that they are extinct meaning that we will follow."

" How do you know that there isn't any more left?"

" We don't. It's just none have come forward. They are hiding. The Decepticons would use them if they were found."

The humans looked at each other, they knew what he meant. Lennox turned away. " And what would you guys do?"

" We wouldn't force them if that is what you mean. We would help to hide them, protect them, but even in the face of extinction, we would not force them."

Lennox looked nervous and Epps looked slightly disgusted, the same look he had taken on when Ratchet told them about what the Decepticons would do if they found a Carrier. Ratchet shuddered at the thought.

" How many did you know?" Epps suddenly asked. " Carriers I mean?"

" Two."

Epps raised his eyebrows. " Seriously? Even before the war?"

" Even before the war. The most there ever was at one time was twelve. That is how few there were."

" Is there some way to contact them?"

" Not a special way, it would just be normal communications."

" What do they look like?" Lennox asked.

" Like the rest of us."

Lennox frowned " So how do you tell the difference between a Carrier and a 'normal' mech?"

Ratchet smiled as he brought forward an image from his memory banks. " Their sparks are pure white."

Epps jumped " Hey, isn't Hide's spark white?"

Ratchet laughed. " No, his has blue running through it. A carrier's spark is pure, pure white. Not one other colour in them." Ratchet used his image projector to place an image of a pure white, pulsing ball of energy before the humans. " That is a pure white spark."

The humans nodded in a daze as they looked at it.

Unaware to all in the room, Bumblebee could hear everything. He held back a sob when Lennox asked " Is there anyway they could hide their sparks?" and Ratchet replied " I wouldn't be surprised if they did come up with something to change the colour of their sparks."

* * *

Look I know that there were three femmes in the movie but you are going to pretend there weren't! Okay? Good. They just make things complicated.


	4. Too Much Energy!

I am sooooooo sorry that I abandoned you . . . .not really . .. . .If it helps there is action in this chapter!

**Kionala: **Trust me! Starscream isn't as much as a coward as you think! And yes poor Bee! His life is only gonna get worse!

**sain-kookie: **Well I did update! It just wasn't soon! Femmes? What Femmes?

**Tanisa Bumblebrasil: **Are you saying that the Autobots are liers? . . . . . . . . . . . . I totally agree!**  
**

* * *

Starscream silently made his way down the silver hallway. His peds seemed to tiptoe as they pushed their owner's mass forward swiftly. As he came to a corner, a servo made it's way up to wrap around the edge, followed slowly by a silver helm with glittering red optics.

The room into which he was looking was empty. Well, at first glance it was, but he soon spied the shimmering field of a cloaking device. It was barely visible but his sharp optics caught it. Starscream didn't react at all. He simply scanned the room again, pretending not to have noticed. He narrowed his optics as his vocal processor vibrated with a deep rumble. He rounded the corner fully. His silver frame reflecting what little light there was and forcing it to dance on the walls around him.

The cloaked figure took a step back without a sound. Starscream held in the smirk that threatened to take centre stage on his faceplates. He brought his other arm in front of him, transforming it into a missile launcher. He rotated it around in a taunting manner before grunting, apparently bored. He clicked as if in confusion.

Starscream knew that the Autobot was there, but no one said that he wasn't allowed have a little fun. Even if someone did he would probably ignore them. He would make the Autobot scared, shake him up a bit, before pouncing and ripping him apart.

The pressure in his chest turned out to be useful after all. His_ needs_ could sense the presence of another. Megatron had failed to notice, so did Soundwave, but Starscream didn't. His Spark jumped and cried out at the presence. That was how Starscream tracked him around the base. He waited for him to let up and give Starscream the chance he needed to get nice and close. And now his patience had born fruit.

The closer he got the tighter the pressure. He had doused his systems with coolant to get them down so the heat wasn't a problem.

Starscream placed one slow ped in front of the other, teasing. He would stop every now and then just to scan his surroundings. He was so very close now, he could just imagine the look of fear on the Autobot's faceplate. One more step and he could just reach out and . . . .

" Starscream!"

Starscream flinched, vents hissing in naked anger. He turned from his hips and called over his shoulder.

" My Lord?" He barely hid the annoyance he felt. It seeped through his voice and into his words.

Megatron strode down the corridor. Even though Starscream couldn't see him he could tell he was pissed and was out to beat him for something. The sound of his pedfalls was enough to tell him that.

" Where are you? Did you forget about a little something we discussed only this morning?"

" Why no my Lord! I was merely investigating something." Plans formed in his processor as to how he could defuse Megatron quickly and efficiently. He smirked when one came to mind.

Megatron rounded the corner, his dark grey frame threatening. His scarlet optics locked onto Starscream quickly. He bared his dentals in a growl.

" What are you _doing_?"

Starscream shrunk, his legs bent so that he was now half his original size. He began to fidget. All an act of course.

" I heard a noise and came to investigate." His voice shook terribly and Megatron narrowed his optics in the ' I don't believe you' way while he ground his dentals.

" What sort of noise?"

Starscream growled " That is what I was investigating." He turned the rest of his body around to face Megatron properly. " but as of yet, I have found nothing . . . . . or so he hopes." Starscream smirked, optics flashing dangerously.

Megatron's lip curled slightly as Starscream's words sunk in but before he could react the jet spun round, arm extended. There was a loud clang as Starscream's arm bounced back from an invisible barrier. Just as his arm returned to his side, the other came forward and landed. The cloaking field shimmered visibly before shutting down altogether.

The blue and white body stumbled back and cursed. His arms coming up to protect his face from more strikes. Starscream slammed a foot into his chassies and forced him to the floor.

" Well now, what have I got here?" Starscream teased as he brought his other ped up beside the squirming body to balance himself. " A little Autobot it seems."

Megatron came forward, smirking and clicking in satisfaction.

" Well, well. If it isn't Mirage?" Megatron laughed. " Think you could get away with sneaking around here did you? Why _are_ you here? I thought all Autobots had abandoned their home world in search of new beginnings." Megatron walked around behind Mirage so that he was by the Autobot's helm.

Starscream watched as Mirage's faceplate twisted in horror and pain. His chassies were denting under Starscream's ped and the Seeker shivered in anticipation at the desire to rip out the Autobots spark, but would Megatron let him, or would he do it himself?

Megatron tilted his helm like a curious sparkling as he observed the mech beneath him. He lifted his servo in front of him and let it hover over Mirage.

" Starscream let him up."

Starscream paused for a moment. _Did Megatron just say that?_ Starscream hesitated further before lifting his ped off his prey slowly. His ped curled up as it lifted, just like a bird's, before it unfolded to touch the ground. He shifted uneasily, waiting to see what Megatron was doing. The Warlord merely stood there, arm outstretched, a look of content of his faceplates.

" Get up!" He ordered. Mirage remained motionlessness " I said get up!"

This time the Autobot brought his arms under him to push himself up however he struggled. Starscream frowned. He hadn't caused that much damage to enable the Autobot to do the simple action of sitting up. Mirage continued to struggle and grunt as he tried to get up. The look of fear mixed with determination played across his faceplates.

Megatron smirked in satisfaction and then removed his Servo and brought it to his side. The Autobot was suddenly able to make it all the way to a standing position no problem. Starscream hissed through his vents. What was that about?

Megatron nodded to something behind Mirage and Soundwave appeared. He grabbed the Autobot roughly and bound his wrist with Stasis cuffs. The pulse of energy that swept through the blue and white frame rendered the Autobot immobile. He went limp in Soundwave's grasp, his helm lolling forward.

" Interesting . . " Megatron tilted his helm.

" What just happened?" Starscream asked and Megatron seemed to snap out of his daze.

" Soundwave, bring that piece of scrap to the medbay. Hook is not to touch him until I say so." Megatron waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

When both Soundwave and his captive were out of hearing range, Megatron purred.

" My Lord? What just . . . "

" It appears, my dear Starscream, that The Fallen has passed on his power to me!"

*O O O*

Bumblebee woke up slowly and sighed._ It was still there! When will it go away?_ He thought bitterly as he sat up and scanned around his room. He knew that it won't till he satisfied it. With interfacing. He sighed again. Life was so unfair. Ratchet had given him a lecture on interfacing and a lecture consisting of questions about his activities.

He decided to spend the day with Sam. Again. Sideswipe would probably follow too. They both tried to stay away from the other Autobots as much as they could. This hadn't gone noticed. Ironhide had cornered him and demanded a reason to his change in behaviour. Bumblebee claimed that he wanted to spend some time with Sam because of humans short lifespans.

Bumblebee frowned before transforming. He didn't like where life was going. He knew why he wanted to spend time with Sam. Sideswipe was getting uneasy and was demanding that they leave the planet as soon as possible. Sideswipe would probably follow him to Sam's for the same reason he was going, to get away from the others, but he wouldn't show himself to Sam. Bumblebee was still torn about telling the others about their, or at least his, secret. He would never rat on Sideswipe.

He decided against it.

Later that morning a yellow Camero was speeding through old, and mostly unused roads. It's tires spewed dust as it spun in a rough handbrake turn. It's engine roared as it accelerated at a vicious speed only to do another sharp turn after about 200 metres.

Bumblebee was frustrated and scarred. He discombobulated thoughts were driving him crazy. He never made it to Sam's. He needed to burn some energy or a lot in his case. His tanks were only a quarter full and rapidly empting. Sideswipe hadn't followed him either so it appeared, because he hadn't come up to him and joined in yet.

Bumblebee's reckless driving hadn't gone unnoticed. A black and white police car sat on a overlook just above the empty roads. The driver watched with interest as the yellow sports car foiled it's paint job with thrown up dirt.

*O O O*

Barricade watched carefully as the yellow nuisance tired himself out. He was in the mood to fight but strict orders from Megatron abolished that thought. But this was such a good opportunity! He contemplated his next course of action as Bumblebee skidded to a shrieking halt, dust billowing out around him before he reversed at lunatic speed.

:: Barricade to Nemesis::

:: Soundwave here, report unit Barricade::

Barricade paused before continuing. He had to say the right thing or end up deactivated! :: Autobot sighted. Requesting permission to engage?::

:: Negative! Orders state no interaction with any Autobot till further notice!::

Barricade growled in frustration. :: Sir, unit Bumblebee is currently before me acting reckless and is about to run out of fuel!::

There was silence and Barricade wasn't sure if the feed had been cut or not.

:: Barricade,:: Barricade flinched at the sound of Starscream's screechy voice. :: Describe 'reckless'.::

Barricade frowned inwardly. What kind of a question was that? Trust Starscream to come up with that! ::Eh . . ..he is driving like crazy . . .as if he is trying to burn off energy or something but he is running out and quickly too.::

Silence again which made the Con spy uneasy.

:: Send a video feed and . . _"Starscream? What is the meaning of this?"::_

Barricade actually jumped when the booming voice of Megatron blared through his com_. _Everything went silent again until Megatron spoke again, this time directly to Barricade.

:: Continue as ordered!::

Barricade activated the sensors at his headlights. As the information began to be processed and changed to visual he sent a live fee to the Nemesis. What did Starscream want to see? That he was telling the truth? Not surprising really.

He waited. It was all he could do as the yellow blur below him began to slow down from exhaustion until at last there was a response.

::Barricade, you have permission to engage. You are not to harm the Autobot just capture him. Knock him out if you have to but he must have no perm9innt damage! Is that understood?::

:: Yes Commander Starscream! I understand!::

Barricade was about to cut the feed when Megatron spoke.

:: Oh and Barricade?::

Said mech hesitated for a moment :: Yes my Lord?::

:: He is not to be 'faced by you or anyone else. Is that clear?::

Barricade frowned. _What is he talking about_ . .then it clicked. They didn't want the brat raped. He could deal with that. Of course he could still have a little fun. They never said that he couldn't torment and humiliate him!

:: Of course my Lord::

*O O O*

IT was unbearable. It was even more unbearable when he knew how to ease the discomfort but couldn't. It raced through his systems. It was demanding! It was painful! It was _hot_! His Spark was burning with such power that he was sure he could explode! His interface panel itched and tingled. His cord always throbbing, always pushing against it's cover.

And all this energy! He didn't know what to do with it. Should he spend it pranking? Training? He was too unfocussed to train, to even prank!

The dust sprayed around him as he done a sharp handbrake turn, the force of which nearly flipping him. His energy reading was very low. His tanks near empty, but he was rearing to go! No feeling of fatigue! No warnings of low energon so he continued on his wild driving rampage. Taking his frustration out on the dirt and on his tyres as he screeched around the clearing.

He was on his own and making himself open for attack and he knew it! But this . . .desire! It was getting to be too much!

He began to slow down a bit as his systems began to run out of energon and yet they still had so much energy it was maddening!

He was about to transform when he received an incoming transmission.

:: It's The 'Cons! I'm under attack! I . . . .::

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I had to have a cliif in there! It is the law!


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Well technically, I am not the actual hands-on author, that would be Sapphire and she is no longer on this site. I am however, the person you owned the plot so therefore I could continue this story, but it would be different in sense that the writing style will change and no doubt the characters to a small degree as I see Starscream especially, as a little bit different. So yes, I could continue this story, this exact one, or I can continue with the new, improved version. Same characters, same plot (sorta) and same idea only it is based after the third movie (Don't worry, I am getting Screamer back as he is a main character) It is based on both book and movie but I will explain things as I go along. I already have the prologue up. It's called _When You Have Peace_. Go check it out and then there is a new poll on my profile and you can pick whatever one you want. I am halfway through chapter one, nearly finished it but you can wait for it or choose before I post it.

Regards,

Minty (The Starscream)


End file.
